The Sharingan Soul Reaper
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: What if, instead of Zangetsu being Ichigo's zanpakuto avatar, Itachi Uchiha was, with the ability to copy other zanpakuto, can Ichigo become the greatest Soul Reaper of all time? Ichi/Ruki. Shira/Itachi. No flaming if you don't have a story of your own
1. Ichigo Kurosaki, The CopyCat Soul Reaper

The Sharingan Soul Reaper

I don't own Bleach; such honor belongs to Tite Kubo

What if Ichigo had a different zanpakuto, instead of Zangetsu, but what is Itachi Uchiha doing here, find out?

""speaking

'' thought

"Ichigo," spoke an unfamiliar voice, "can you hear me Ichigo?"

Ichigo Kurosaki studied his unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting on- _ouch-_ he winced and rocked forward to take pressure off his hands, which had been pressing into packed brown gravel.

Now that he looked around further, the gravel was in a definite area, the borders of which were marked by a forest so thick he couldn't see past the first few trees. There was the sound of a waterfall in the distance, the sky was a bright blue, and...was that a bird singing?

"This... What is this place?" Ichigo asked

"I'm over here, you know." The voice said

Ichigo whipped his head around in the direction the voice had come from.

There was a man standing there.

'He doesn't look much older than me.' Ichigo thought.

Yet there was something about the stranger that made him seem much more mature.

The man (_boy? man_) had black hair that was tied into a short pony tail that stopped at the end of his neck. He wore a fishnet shirt with a black over shirt, a pair of black pants, and a black cloak with red clouds that looked a little too big for him. The cloak's high collar was open enough to reveal the lower half of his expressionless face. His eyes had a normal sclera and pupils, but the irises were a blood red with three black tomoe spaced evenly around each of his irises. There were also deep creases under each of his eyes, but his most distinguishing feature was the navy blue head band over his forehead. A metal plate was stuck to it, and a symbol that looked almost like a leaf was carved into the plate.

"Who...are you?" Ichigo asked the…spirit.

"Who am I? What are you talking about? My name is *************."

When the man said his name, Ichigo heard nothing but the faint sound of breaking glass, which caused a puzzled expression to find its way onto his face.

'He still can't hear huh?' thought the zanpakuto

"Oh... Is that so? You still can't hear me. How...disappointing." The man sighed. "You may call me Itachi, then, I prefer it to my true name anyway. Really, though -- how many times will I have to repeat it until you hear me? And here I thought that no one in this world could know me better than you..."

This last statement just served to make Ichigo even more confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Sorry, but I don't know anyone with freaky eyes like yours."

The man – Itachi – rolled said freaky eyes. "Completely clueless, as expected from someone who looks so much like that ramen-loving jinchuriki. We've got a lot of work to do."

Ichigo bristled. He might not know what a jinchuriki was, but Itachi had obviously insulted his hair.

Itachi gave him a pointed look. "Especially on your self-control."

Ichigo broke his gaze with Itachi and finally got a look around his Inner World. His Inner World was like that of a Naruto-verse training ground. It was a forest with an Uchiha fan in the middle of a brown gravel training arena. An Uchiha fan fountain was by the field and a waterfall was in the background and it had a sunny, spring afternoon feel.

"Ichigo," Itachi spoke; "I must ask how you are able to stand there."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked but the next thing he knew, his Inner World started to change. The sun was gone and replaced with a moon; however, the moon and sky were blood red in color. Ichigo also noticed that the waterfall stopped flowing, and the fountain stopped squirting. Finally, the forest and everything in it, safe for Ichigo and Itachi turned jet black and had a white outline around it.

As if on command, the ground under Ichigo's feet crumbled, and our hero fell multiple feet, Itachi followed closely behind.

"Ichigo," spoke Itachi, "If you have time to scream then you have time to save yourself, boxes are forming, in one of these boxes is my true form. You have to find it, or you will become a hollow."

Itachi flew away; Ichigo continued to fall as boxes materialized around him.

'Yeah, find the one box out of millions, how?'

Ichigo closed his eyes, ready to give up, until he felt something brush against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw a sea of white spirit ribbons surrounding him.

'Spirit ribbons, wait, I remember Uryu saying something about these things, and Itachi's eyes, they remind me of it, what was it?'

"Did you know," Ichigo heard Uryu's words, "That a Soul Reaper's ribbons are red?"

Ichigo let out a blast of spirit energy, using it as a sensor to locate the box he needed. Grabbing ribbons and boxes as though he was Tarzan or George of the Jungle (which I own neither of), Ichigo flew towards and grabbed the red ribbon. Standing on a box below him, Ichigo opened the box in front of him and saw the hilt of his pre-released zanpakuto. The same one that was destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Congratulations, Ichigo, you have found me."

"Itachi, is this…?"

That was as far as Ichigo got, as his inner world began to shake and crumble some more as the sky began to turn dark.

"What are you doing you fool," Itachi shouted "Pull me out…now!"

Ichigo put his hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto; now let's see what is happening to his outer body. Tessai Tsukabishi, a very tall man with square glasses, a handlebar mustache, and black hair, just tried to kill Ichigo before he became a full hollow. Ichigo's spirit body was covered in bandages form Tessai's spell and was ready to finish off Ichigo. Luckily for our hero, his spell failed as Ichigo's bandaged body erupted in a yellow light and began to slingshot around Urahara's underground training room. It landed with an explosion and kicked up dust and smoke leaving the question as to what happened to Ichigo?

"Hey, Carrot top, are you still alive?" Jinta shouted into the smoke.

Everyone saw red eyes glow through the smoke as it began to dissipate to reveal Ichigo in a slightly different appearance. Ichigo know wore a skin tight version of a standard Soul Reaper Shihakusho with grey, vest style armor over the top of it. A weasel style mask had formed over his face with three red marks on each side and with a set of weasel style fangs.

Jinta spoke up: "What, a…shihakusho, if you call that… and a mask… what is he?"

Kisuke Urahara looked on at Ichigo, waiting to what the boy does.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto from his back; it was the look of a Ninjato or Ninja Sword with a black hilt that had red clouds on it. The guard was shaped in a perfect circle with three tomes or commas attached at to it, all gold in color. He took his zanpakuto was taken off of his back and brought the hilt to the mask. His breath was cold as you could see it coming out of the mask where the mouth was. A loud shatter was heard as Ichigo cracked his mask with the end of his zanpakuto and ripped it off of his face. Urahara walked up to Ichigo, still in his standard goofy fashion.

"Congratulations Ichigo, you passed the second test."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Ichigo shouted

Another shatter was heard as Ichigo slammed the mask into Urahara's face and then hit him with the hilt of his zanpakuto. Urahara was on the ground, fake crying, with Ichigo standing above him, an evil and very pissed off aura around him.

"You know Urahara, I made myself a promise when I was down in that hole." An evil and sadistic smirk wormed its way onto Ichigo's face, one that would make Madara Uchiha proud. "I swore that if I ever got out of that hole, I would kill you the first chance I got!"

Urahara stopped his fake crying and looked at Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo, it is time for part three."

"What?" said the carrot top, a tick mark appearing above his forehead.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one, just knock off my hat and there is no time limit."

Ichigo swung his sword, Urahara dodged a dark blue energy blast but the rim of his hat had a small cut in it. Ichigo glared at Urahara and stated.

"Why drag it out, I think we can end this in 5 minutes."

Smirking, Urahara lifted his cane up and pulled a sword out of it.

"Okay then, 5 minutes."

'What, fighting without a zanpakuto, this'll be easy.'

Ichigo smirked, then he heard Itachi's voice ring out.

"Ichigo, don't get cocky, he does have a zanpakuto, I can feel it, all zanpakuto spirits can feel other zanpakuto spirits. Tell me, can you fight without me?"

"What?" Ichigo questioned, only to see Urahara hold his zanpakuto and charge, Ichigo dodged, abate barely and looked on with horror. If he didn't dodge, that small crater next to him; would have been his head. Ichigo heard Itachi call out again, a rather long call.

"Ichigo, do you know what your problem is?"

Ichigo said nothing as Itachi continued.

"Your problem is your fear, you're scared that you can't help your loved ones and you're wrong."

"You fear letting everyone down. You fear letting them die, and in the life of a fighter, fear will get you and your friends killed."

"However, what's worse is abandoning our friends."

"Remember, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, family, and comrades are lower than scum."

"Now, you must abandon your fears."

At this, Ichigo turned to face Urahara, Itachi chanting.

"Turn to face him."

"Don't give an inch."

"Advance."

"Never stop."

"If you retreat, you will age."

"If you hesitate, you will die."

"NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!!!!"

Ichigo turned to Urahara, shouting:

"Reveal all secrets, SHARINGAN (Mirror Copy Eye)!"

Ichigo was bathed in a bright light, his sword had changed, the guard was now red and commas were black. The hilt was now white with red flames at the bottom and the leaf symbol that was on Itachi's headband was on the bottom of Ichigo's hilt. The blade was now black with a red cloud at the top and on the bottom, the kanji for "The Will of Fire" was etched between between the two clouds. Ichigo's eyes were closed. Urahara looked at Ichigo, confused as to why Ichigo left his eyes closed, he then smirked.

"Okay Ichigo, open your eyes and fight."

When Ichigo opened his eyes, Urahara and his employees were shocked at them, his normal brown eyes were now crimson, and three black tomes surrounded his pupils. Urahara looked on and decided to release his zanpakuto. He raised the hilt so that the blade was pointed on an angle and the hilt was next to his face. He shouted the name of his zanpakuto.

"Awaken Now, Benihime (Crimson Princess)!"

With that, Urahara's zanpakuto changed, it had a brown hilt with a red tassel at the end, a brown guard that curved around the bottom of the blade. The blade was twice as wide as a katana blade and was half black and half silver and was longer than a normal katana blade.

Kisuke smirked until he looked at Ichigo, his eyes widened as Ichigo shouted

"Sharingan gikei (copy)!"

The tomes of Ichigo's eyes began to spin, his spiritual pressure flared, he took Urahara's stance and shouted

"Awaken Now, Benihime!"

Ichigo's zanpakuto changed into that of Urahara's.

"Kisuke-sensei," said Ichigo, "This is the power of my zanpakuto, I can copy one zanpaktou per battle, but, if I copy another zanpakuto, then I lose the zanpakuto that I previously copied."

"Really now?" said Urahara, "Let's see how strong it is."

Raising their zanpaktou, they shouted

"SCREAM, BENIHIME!"

Two crimson energy blasts were let loose, upon collision, an explosion occurred, causing Urahara's hat to be knocked off and shredded. Ichigo had fallen to the ground, out cold, Urahara picked up his hat, looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"That wasn't very nice; I do believe you've killed my hat."

Urahara smirked

"You really are one scary kid Ichigo, lesson three complete. You really are like your father."

Fin

That is chapter one of "The Sharingan Soul Reaper" and here the low down on it,

A: Itachi is the zanpakuto avatar for Ichigo

B: Ichigo can only copy one zanpakuto, if another is copied, then he can't use the abilities of the previously copied zanpakuto Ex: If Ichigo copied Rukia's zanpakuto and then copied Renji's, he could no longer use Rukia's zanpakuto. He, in a sense, lost Rukia's zanpakuto power, and now, he can only use Renji's zanpakuto until he copies another zanpakuto.

C: Ichigo can see through illusions, so Aizen's zanpakuto will have no effect on him.

D: Ichigo will be able to use ninjutsu, but can't use secret jutsu, and genjutsu is only with his bankai.

E: I can't decide if I should have Zangetsu included in some way, shape or form, I am going to set up a poll for that

F: R and R

G: Ichigo can only copy shikai in shikai, and both shikai and bankai in his bankai.

I would like to thank SplitToInfinity for her help with the rewrite; I wouldn't have been possible without her.

From,

Inugo Kurosaki, Capitan of Squad 5.


	2. Training Complete, Ichigo strikes back!

The Sharingan Soul Reaper: Chapter 2: Training Complete, Ichigo invades the Soul Society.  
I do not own Bleach or anything from Naruto, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

A week has passed since Ichigo had released his shikai and regained his Soul Reaper powers with the help of Urahara. It was 1:00 am and Ichigo was waiting, with his window open, for a message from Urahara.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Ichigo said to himself.

"At least it's a nice night, not a cloud in the sky…what's that?" Ichigo asked as he saw something flash in the sky. He looked up and noticed something heading towards him, he shouted in surprise, ducked and it hit his wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ichigo shouted in surprise, he heard Itachi chuckling at this.

'Shut up Weasel boy.' Ichigo mentally told him.

'You were the one who shouted Carrot top.' Itachi responded.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he noticed a blood like substance running down his wall, revealing a message.

"Huh? A message," Ichigo said and read it, "Ichigo, urgent, meet me outside the Urahara shop."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT, THIS IS LIKE SOME LAME TV MURDER MYSTERY IN WHICH A MESSAGE IS WRITTEN IN THE VICTIM'S BLOOD, AND IT BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALLS!" Ichigo freaked out as the blood fell revealing more

"Huh? P.S." He said and read, "P.S. If you think this is just some lame murder mystery, in which a message is written in the victim's blood…then you obviously have no sense of humor."

Itachi was cracking up, causing multiple tick marks to appear in his hair.  
"AHH FUCK YOU!" Ichigo threw his pillow at the wall, only for an alarm clock to hit him.

"NO FUCK YOU KUROSAKI, NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Ichigo's neighbor shouted, Ichigo took the clock and threw it through his neighbor's window, breaking it and injuring the man.

"MY LEG!" The neighbor shouted as Ichigo walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Well, dad, Karin, Yuzu, this is goodbye." Ichigo said.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" He heard his father shout, as said father dived from his bedroom window, Ichigo moved out of the way as Isshin hit the ground, head first, with a crash.

"Excellent dodge my son, I no longer have anything to teach you." Isshin said painfully as he struggled to get up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began walking off.

"Wait Ichigo, before you go, I want to give you something," Isshin said and handed Ichigo a talisman, "don't lose it, your mother gave it to me."

Ichigo stared at the talisman, ignoring his father.

"Thanks for giving me this dad."

"I'm not giving it to you, I except it back."

Ichigo heard him but stared at it again, Isshin, knowing Ichigo was ignoring him, Isshin began to spaz out.

"Hey, did you hear me, I said you better give it back or I'll shave my beard off and…"

Ichigo interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya, I'm leaving dad." Ichigo responded and walked off.

'Ichigo,' Isshin thought, 'be careful, I'll join you in the battle soon enough.' Isshin walked back into the house and into his room, he pulled out an old picture of him and Masaki.

"I gave up my life a Soul Reaper for you Masaki, I never once regretted it, and the only regret is not saving you from Grand Fisher. I gave up the Soul Reaper business for love, and Ichigo got into it for love…I don't know if I should be proud or worried." Isshin mumbled and went to sleep. We now to Ichigo outside the Urahara shop.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime's bubbly response rang out.

"Orihime…and Chad…and Uryu, what are you three doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"We're here to help you Ichigo." Chad said.

"Well now, since everyone's here," Urahara said, "let's go inside and get ready." The Hat N' Clogs manager led them to the basement of the shop and to the training grounds.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Orihime gushed

Tessai kneeled down in front of Orihime and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you young lady for seeing the glory of this shop." Tessai said.

Urahara clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I see we're all ready to get to the Soul Society, just one little detail." Urahara said and using his cane; ejected Ichigo from his body. Everyone took notice of his new shihakusho and zanpakuto on his side.

"Now then, one last thing," Urahara said and summoned a large gate, "this is a variation of the Senkaimon or World Penetration Gate that Soul Reapers use, this is called the Reishihenkanki or Spirit Exchangers gate. You see, only spirit beings can pass through the Soul Society, and the only spirit being here is Ichigo, a Soul Reaper. The only way you three would be able to go with Ichigo…" Uryu finished up for Urahara

"Is if we were to die and Ichigo performing the konso or soul burial on us." Urahara nodded at Uryu and turned to the Reishihenkanki.

"And that's what this gate is for, with this, we will change your physical bodies into spirit particles and allow you entrance into the Soul Society. However, Tessai and I will only be able to keep the gate open for four minutes, once you go through the gate, there's no turning back. You'll have to go through the Dangai Precipice World and if you get stuck in there…it's all over." Urahara said grimly.

"So," Ichigo said, "all we have to do is win right?"

Urahara nodded.

"Last chance to back out you four." Said a male voice, they looked to see Yoruichi, a black cat, walking up…Ichigo freaked out.

"DID THAT FREAKING CAT JUST TALK!" He shouted.

"Yes, my name is Yoruichi, I was the one who helped Chad and Orihime use their powers, and I shall be your guide." The cat now dubbed as Yoruichi said. Urahara stared up the gate.

"Okay you five, get going!" He shouted.

"RIGHT, LET'S DO IT!" Ichigo shouted and ran through the gate with Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi following close behind.

'I hope you make it Ichigo, for all of our sakes.' Urahara thought as he heard footsteps.

"I see you took your sweet time getting here…Isshin." Urahara said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't ready for Ichigo to know about me yet." Isshin said, in his normal clothes.

"So, I take it you want me to help restore your Soul Reaper powers?" Urahara asked.

"Yes my old friend, you know **he's** got something planned, and we need to figure out what it is, I think Ichigo will need my help and it's time I start training my son." Isshin responded.

"How's your communication with Engetsu?" Urahara asked.

"Not as strong as it used to be, that's why we want to train." Isshin responded, referring to his zanpakuto

Urahara nodded as he, Tessai, and Isshin began to prepare.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO

Next time on the Sharingan Soul Reaper, Ichigo and his friends reach the Soul Society, only to find Gin Ichimaru waiting, will our heroes beat the captain, save Rukia, and leave with their lives? And what about Isshin, as he trains with Urahara to gain his Soul Reaper powers back, will he make it in time to help his son?

Next time: The fox faced captain, Rukia's Rescue begins.


	3. Fox Faced Captain Rukia Rescue starts

The Sharingan Soul Reaper  
I do not own Bleach or anything from Naruto, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo  
Itachi and the Sharingan are from Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking."  
'Thinking. Soul Reaper talking to zanpakuto while in real world.'  
**"Zanpakuto/ Inner Hollow talking."  
'Zanpakuto/ Inner Hollow thinking.'**

Chapter 3: The Fox Faced Captain appears, the Rukia Rescue Begins

Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi dubbed the Sweeper was closing in on them. Uryu had already needed to be saved my Chad after he cape got caught. Ichigo moved to draw Sharingan.

"No Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"If you draw your zanpakuto than the Dangai with sense your reiatsu and you will be swallowed up by the Sweeper." Yoruichi warned the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo lamented and agreed, the group continued to run for the exit but the Sweeper was quickly catching up.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Ichigo shouted.

"I got it Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime, no!" Yoruichi shouted to the busty red head, but it was too late.

"HINAGIKU, BAIGON, LILY!" Orihime shouted.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" She shouted as the Sweeper hit the shield, an explosion sent the ground flying out of the Dangai, to which Orihime used her shield to cushion their landing.

"Woo! We made it!" Orihime cheered, only for Yoruichi to head butt her in the eye with a shout of "YOU FOOL!"

"My eye." Orihime cried and whined as anime style tears flowed out of her eyes as she held the eye Yoruichi head butted.

"That was very dangerous Orihime! If the sweeper had touched even one of the flowers than we all would have been doomed!" Yoruichi scolded the red head.

Orihime looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it at all." Ichigo said, this cheered Orihime up instantly.

Yoruichi sighed as everyone noticed the people of the Rukon District were staring at them.

"Um, why's everyone staring at us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers aren't exactly at the top of the popularity chain among the residents of the Rukon Districts." Yoruichi said.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

He looked towards a large open gate.

"So, that's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that's where all the Soul Reapers live, and where Rukia is being held, the Seireitei." Yoruichi said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ichigo shouted and drew Sharingan, charging at the gate.

"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted

Right as our hero was approaching the gate, it slammed into the ground, shut, as a giant man jumped down. The man was extremely tall, at least 32 feet in height, and was very muscular. He was dressed in a Shihakusho, the same kind that most Soul Reapers wear, but was open at the top on the left side of his chest with some armor covering his left shoulder to his upper arm. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail that went down to his waist, with long side burns that extended to his neck and was tied off in ponytail like tuffs. He wore a red hair with tassels on the side.

"AH! NO ONE TRIES TO GET PAST ME, JIDANBO IKKANZAKA, GATEKEEPER OF THE WEST GATE!" He shouted.

"What the hell, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you just hear me! I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate! And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, for a boy you sure have a girly name, being named strawberry."

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI STANDS FOR NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" The orange haired hero shouted.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are? If you want to get into the Seireitei, you have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes.

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting the Sharingan eyes activate.

'I don't sense a zanpakuto on this guy.' Ichigo thought.

"**That doesn't mean he's not powerful, be careful."** Itachi told back.

Jidanbo brought his one of his axes down at Ichigo; Ichigo held up Sharingan in defense, the force of Jidanbo's attack caused the ground to shatter under him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the two.

"Have you no manners, there are three rules here in the Rukon District, number three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

They were forced to step back as Ichigo stood up from the rubble, not a scratch on him. Sharingan's look changed, now looking like Benihime.

"Hey, how come your zanpakuto looks like Kisuke Urahara's?" Jidanbo asked.

'How does this guy know of Hat-n'-clogs?' Ichigo thought.

"It's because it is, well, long story short, my zanpakuto Sharingan, allows me to copy one zanpakuto per use, copying another will cause me to lose the previous power." Ichigo said.

"Grr! Fine then, since Urahara must have trained you, than take this, Jidanbo's 10 Axe Festival!" He shouted and swung one of his axes.

"Blood Mist Shield!" Ichigo shouted an oval barrier blocked the attack. Ichigo grunted as each attack hit the shield harder. It was obvious that Jidanbo couldn't count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 6! 8! 7! 5! Wait, I lost count...ah well…10!" Jidanbo shouted and slammed the axe down on the shield, Ichigo grunted in pain as he took the aftershock and the shield was fading.

"Still standing huh, guess I'll just have to use both. Jidanbo's 10,000 Axe New Year's Festival!" Jidanbo shouted and started slamming the shield with both axes, each hit getting faster and faster. The Blood Mist Shield was eroding away.

'Damn, I have to try something…maybe I can try it.' He thought.

As Jidanbo raised the axe again, Ichigo shouted.

"SHRED! BENIHIME!" Ichigo shouted and red energy bullets fired out of the shield, Jidanbo put his arms up in defense but his axes shattered. Jidanbo groaned as some of the bullets hit him and he fell to the ground. Ichigo stood over him.

"My…my axes, my beautiful axes." The giant cried.

Ichigo went from feeling victorious to a little bad for him.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry I broke your axes, I didn't know they meant so much to you." Ichigo said.

Jidanbo sniffled a little and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Really? You're apologizing. You're so kind, you have beaten me, not only as a warrior but also as a man Ichigo, and I shall open the gate for you and your friends." Everyone looked happy as Jidanbo was able to lift the gate open, only to freeze in fear.

"Jidanbo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's….it's…the captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." He said.

Ichigo looked forward to see the captain walking towards them. Gin was tall and thin, he was wearing a standard soul reaper's Shihakusho with a white jacket over it. His eyes seemed to be shut, similar to how Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto had his eyes at times. He had a wide mocking grin on his face and he seemed to have an almost skeletal appearance with short silver hair in a mop top. The sharp angles of his face gave him a fox like appearance. His zanpakuto was visible at his hip.

"My my Jidanbo, what is this? Opening the gate for an intruder?" Gin asked in a mocking tone.

"It's the rules, if a Gatekeeper losses to an intruder, than he must open the gate to the victor." Jidanbo said

"Oh no, that's not what happens," Gin said, taking some steps back, "if a Gatekeeper losses a battle, he's not supposed to open the gate…he dies." Gin unsheathed his zanpakuto and noticed Ichigo's.

'This boy's zanpakuto looks like Kisuke's Benihime; it can't be coincidence, can it?' He thought as he brought his zanpakuto back.

"What do you plan on doing, throwing that dagger at us?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"Oh no dear boy, you see, this is my zanpakuto, a demonstration is in order no? Shoot to kill…SHISO (God's Spear)!" He shouted and his zanpakuto blade extended, it sliced through Jidanbo's arm, Gin missed seeing Ichigo's eyes turn red and the tomes spin. Jidanbo struggled to hold the gate open as Gin readied another strike.

"SHOOT TO KILL," Ichigo's voice rang out, getting Gin's attention, "SHINSO!" Sharingan went from looking like Benihime to like Shinso as the blade extended, Gin dodged it by moving his head but didn't notice the blade sticking into the building behind him.

'Shinso, how? Is it possible? Can he…copy other zanpakuto?' Gin though in shock, his eyes fully opened, revealing them to be blue. Ichigo's Shino went to retract, but it pulled him forward, Ichigo stuck his arm out in a lariat position.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Yoruichi shouted but it was too late as Ichigo's arm slammed into Gin's throat, throwing the captain back. Jidanbo couldn't last as fell, letting go of the gate. It closed, leaving Ichigo trapped in the Seireitei. Gin coughed as looked towards Ichigo.

"Interesting," Gin grinned, "so, I'm guessing, you can copy other zanpakuto?" He asked.

Ichigo glared at Gin.

"I should turn you in, try to capture or kill you, but you know what, I'm going to let you go. You interest me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin said.

Ichigo gasped.

'How does he know my name?' He thought as Gin walked away.

"I will warn you, other than me there are 12 other captains, 13 lieutenants, 20 seated officers, and hundreds of unseated officers." Gin said in a mocking tone and continued to walk away.

"Why tell me this if I'm your enemy? And how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"It's simple, as I said, you interest me and I believe you will be useful in the future, as for how I know your name you'll find out one of these days, bye bye." Gin said and, with a wave of his hand, was gone in a swish.

'So that's one of the captains, how does he know my name, what does he mean I'll be useful? Something's going on and I think it's linked with Rukia's capture.' Ichigo thought.

'Ichigo,' Itachi spoke up, 'be careful, you only have a limit of copying three zanpakuto per day, try to move like the ninja, in the shadows, sneaking about. Unless you are forced to fight.'

'You're a pacifist aren't you?' Ichigo asked Itachi.

'Yes.' Itachi said.

Ichigo sighed as the gate slammed shut, sealing him within the Seireitei.

'Looks like I'm on my own for a time.' Ichigo thought as he took off in a random direction.

'Hold on Rukia, I'm coming.' Ichigo thought.

(Fin)

Ichigo has made into the Soul Society, catching the attention of Gin Ichimaru. How does he know Ichigo's name? Will Ichigo be on his own, how long until Yoruichi and the others make it to help our hero? Will Rukia be saved? Tune in next time.


End file.
